


two of cups

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, and tarot cards, makes everything nice, mentions of adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: "What does this card mean?" The blue-eyed female wandered around with her eyes around the cards placed in front of her. Clueless and with a curiosity, she tried to understand the image of one of the cards. A boy and girl staring at each other so lovingly, huddled with the immense love and care of the world, that the rest of it disappears around them."This," an elderly female pointed out to her. "Means true love. You do have someone already in your life, don't you?"But Marinette paused-- with a doubt, she confesses to a randomly met stranger. "He's with somebody else."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	two of cups

At a school festival, Marinette was dragged to it by her friends as the girls hugged onto her arms from both sides. She was not even able to come up with another response to them before her mother shot upwards to announce her friends were here. And she smiled at their sudden intrusion. Money it makes by the end of the night will be donated to a charity selected by the school board, maybe a few of them as they still were finalizing the details on that. She let her friends drag her around--- cotton candy stuffing her mouth by ever-so-cheerful Rose and smiles shared in the photo booth. 

But something else was leaving her restless.

Maybe, a heartache that she tried to chase so badly. Some sort of lingering that was hard to talk about and could not be described. "If you love someone, you have to let them go," she continuously told her. _If it is meant they will come back, if not_... her head turned to a corner where both Kagami and Adrien were happily holding hands with each other. Two of her best friends happily in love together. Their pinkies in a gentle embrace of the blooming love.

A smile curved on the corners of her lips. She waved at them both.

They were her friends and their happiness mattered to her. And seeing how Adrien's green eyes brightened at the sight of Kagami was everything she has ever wanted...

except, she wished it was her. She wished that it was her hand he was holding. That he was looking at her with so much admiration. That he was the one listening to her talk without stumbling and laughing at the stories they came up with together.

It was selfish of her to want this... to even still think about that. She was not allowed to.

"Marinette, come! Sit with us!" Kagami invited her with a smile upon the sight of her new friend. But Marinette didn't feel like to. She thought they already had alone time for each other as it is, so why she should ruin their fun?

"I am here with my friends," she quickly looked around only to determine they have left without her.

She lost them in a crowd before she went out to look or them. She thought they might have gone to win themselves a fancy, huggable bear or a plush duck. But nope. They were also not trying on flower crowns or making friendship bracelets. "Where are you guys?" she shot them a text message. They should have noticed that she was gone by now too, right? But the group chat was unread by anyone.

Bothered and a bit upset, she didn't even notice how her feet brought her to a place so magical- and yet that one tent she didn't dare to look inside. An elderly female was sitting there by herself, her fingers on the crystal ball. Cards laid out as she didn't even lift her eyes to look up at Marinette, instead, her words dart at her. "There's nothing wrong with putting yourself first above everyone else."

But Marinette stared at her with eyes full of confusion, and she didn't understand why she was speaking to her like that. "I don't understand."

"You always want everyone else happy, but do you want to be happy?"

She gulped down her words- harshly. "I am happy."

But a laugh followed Marinette's words. 

"Take a seat down," she gestured over to a chair in front of her before her fingers moved to the cards, shuffling them while she looked at Marinette. "You have a good energy around you, like a soft cotton ball."

Marinette didn't understand what the woman was telling her. It was the first time she has ever seen it. She even spoke with a mild accent in French. Was she from another place? However, her eyes never left the blue-haired girl's.

She started laying the cards down one by one, discussing them with the girl.

"There's a lot of respect and honor around you. Your name is going to be talked about by everyone in the future--- and a lot of movies and books built around you," but Marinette just giggled to herself. She was already Ladybug. Was she talking about that? She can't mention it to her.

"What does this card mean?" The blue-eyed female wandered around with her eyes around the cards placed in front of her. Clueless and with curiosity, she tried to understand the image of one of the cards. A boy and girl staring at each other so lovingly, huddled with the immense love and care of the world, that the rest of it disappears around them.

"This," an elderly female pointed out to her. "Means true love. You do have someone already in your life, don't you?"

But Marinette paused-- with doubt, she confesses to a randomly met stranger. "He's with somebody else."

"Sometimes we meet people at the wrong timing, and sometimes.. we need to face a few challenges before we're able to be together. What helps us grow. It does not mean that the feelings ever go away."

"He does not have any feelings for me though," Marinette didn't believe in her words.

But that's all the other female shares with her, "You don't know about that."

Whatever that is supposed to mean, Marinette's thoughts trapped her and squeezed at her already broken her. Unless she meant Luka, he did seem to like her. But the boy in that card appeared to look a bit more like Adrien.... he even had light hair. But now she was convinced she keeps seeing him everywhere because she still was not able to forgive him. She has to.

"Thank you," she musters out gratefully before leaving.

But the moment she leaves the tent, she feels a few loving glomps around her. "Marinette!" Alya called out for her. "Where have you been this whole time? We were looking for you!"

Marinette's eyes squeezed wide open in surprise, what were they even talking about? She was the one to send them a message, but as she touched her telephone she noticed a bunch of missed telephone calls and her email spammed. "What do you mean? I texted you guys..."

"You just disappeared," Mylene explained to her. "We were looking all over for you. We thought something happened to you. We met Adrien with Kagami and he was worried for you. You didn't seem like quite yourself.."

Marinette laughed, "That's weird! And everything is fine. I swear I texted you guys asking where did you go to... I went here. There's this one fortune teller."

But the moment she turned her head to look behind her, there was no tent. And the message she sent to her friends was also erased. Something strange happened. Something magical... and mystical. And Adrien was worried for her? She even saw him and Kagami approaching them from the distance and now she felt even worse. She didn't want to scare anyone like this. She was not sure what just happened.

But she finally smiled at both of them. This time from the heart.

Maybe, she still can love him in the silence... Kagami doesn't need to know about her feelings. Neither her friends. Her heart will hold onto him for some more time before it is ready. Just a little bit more. But for now, she can cherish both Adrien and Kagami's company. They both cared for her. Kagami even hugged her when she saw her.

\-------------------------------------------------

It was just as difficult for Adrien.

He loved Kagami and he cared for her. But by the end of the night, he would still be thinking about Ladybug when he knew that it was wrong. He knew that she had feelings for someone else. He knew it all along, even way before Kagami-- and yet here he was, refusing to believe otherwise. Living in a different realm of his own in his head where he is with Ladybug. He tries to erase her from his mind but she would come to visit him in his dreams. And when she would stand so closely to him- it would take his breath away. The sunlights kissing her beautiful blue locks and her eyes spoke of the beauty that she is. He could never draw his own eyes from her.

And he felt so guilty. It clawed at every single burning fiber inside of him. 

Kagami was special, she was amazing, very talented, sophisticating-- and everything he could ever want in a girlfriend. She was wonderful in every single way and he loved her. But she is not Ladybug, and he always felt bad comparing Kagami to her. These thoughts would cripple his mind unwillingly too. She was her own person-- and a very wonderful one too. He should not be doing this to her. She didn't deserve this--- and, how can he even continue doing this to her? Just one more thought about Ladybug, he promised to himself before sleep. Only to wake up with another thought in his head and it ate away at him.

But not until one day when he was leaving school, he was stopped by the elderly female. She appeared to be looking for something and looking around as she leaned forward. "May I help you with something, ma'am?"

Out of instinct, she took his hand into hers and her eyes quickly snapped it open, tenderly running with her fingertips across the lines.

"You are a famous Adrien Agreste, aren't you?" she asked him, recognizing him instantly.

"Y-yes, that's me," he admitted to her. "Is everything okay, ma'am?"

But she just laughed it off. "You are a lot more than you think you are and you will find out soon about it," she continued to read the inside of his palm, unwrapping him little by little. "There's a lot more to you than you imagine, your mom would be very proud of you," Adrien stared at her sadly. He missed his mother so much and it killed him that he didn't have her with him. He wondered how would she feel if she knew that he was Chat Noir... did she already know about it? And if she did, was she proud of him? She would probably the first person he wanted her to find out the truth about him. She would be so proud of him!

"You have already met the love of your life."

Adrien laughed, "Yes, I am seeing someone."

But a woman just tangled his hand back before telling him. "She's very close to you indeed, but it is not who you are thinking of."

"What do you mean?"

"Behind you."

And with these words, he turned around to a girl standing alone on her own. The clouds were greying and it felt like the raindrops were slowly starting to pour down from the sky. An umbrella hovered over her face as she prepared to go back home. It was Marinette and he ran after her, his car was still not where. Arthur must be stuck in traffic since he was never late. "Marinette!" he called out for her. 

"Adrien!" she jumped at him, surprised to see him. A huge smile meeting him and she quickly invited him over an umbrella so they can share it together. "Thought you already left."

"Not really, there was this woman and.." then he turned to look again, she was gone. "Nevermind."

"What woman?" she looked at the same spot together with him.

"You probably would not believe me," he chuckled. But he was so confused himself! One moment she was standing here, and another moment.... he didn't even notice her walking away so quickly."This is the same umbrella I gave to you..."

Marinette's face painted in red, "I am sorry I never gave it to you.."

"No, you keep it. I would like you to."

She laughed, "I can wait together with you until your bodyguard comes to pick you up."

"I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> I am missing Miraculous Ladybug so much and I have not written anything related to it in for so long. So, here's to the Thursday blues.  
> Fated lovers who still have to walk a few more miles until they can be together.  
> I've been busy working on my own original stories, but definitely would love to come back to fandom writing more often <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
